


I can't be mapped (I can't be cloned)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему почему-то жалко себя...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't be mapped (I can't be cloned)

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждения: совсем уж альтернативный хэдканон, упоминание боевых действие хуй знает где
> 
> в подарок для билли

Потерявшись в эхо своей и чужих жизней, он старается выбраться, всеми силами цепляется за прошлое и настоящее, не в состоянии отличить хорошее решение от дерьмового. Захлебывается чужой смертью каждый раз, как будто это его собственная пожаловала. Такая улыбчивая, холодная. Одним взглядом подсказывающая, что пора бы разжать окоченевшие пальцы, позволить жизни соскользнуть в небытие кармана безоговорочно темного пиджака. Да, его смерть носит пиджак, она же прижимает холодное лезвие ножа к ребрам, обещая, что их последнее свидание будет долгим и мучительным. Потому что нужно отвечать за чужие жизни, забранные, унесенные своими руками насильно. Они ведь не хотели умирать, а что сделал ты? Бравый мальчик, солдат. Разве твоя форма когда-нибудь будет оправданием? Разве мне есть дело, как именно ты убивал? Наслаждался ли? Плакал ли? 

Каждую ночь он просыпается от кошмаров, а на работе продолжает играть роль. Получается паршиво, потому что сложно держать себя в руках. Сложно привыкнуть к чужим людям, сложно не вспоминать все то, что было совсем недавно. Он старается, правда. Только старается ради чего-то абстрактного — нельзя опереться. Нельзя почувствовать, нельзя даже понять нормально. Что-то продолжает держать его здесь, позволяет просыпаться, засыпать, кричать, есть, пить, пускать себе кровь, вспоминать раз за разом все то, что сотрет только темнота. Абсолютная темнота. Он знает, кто поможет. Но смерть не приходит к нему уже очень давно, так давно, что он почти забывает — ее пиджак черный. Нет никаких вкраплений других цветов. Он сам изнутри ощущает себя черным, как та дыра в космосе. У него внутри такая же. 

Ему почему-то жалко себя, такого беспомощного идиота, который убивал по приказу, но не может сделать себе маленькое одолжение. Он вполне заслужил смерть, заслужил все муки, которые будут после. Если там, в этом "после" останется хоть что-то к тому моменту. Или там изначально пустота? Звенящая, душащая, откуда уже не сбежишь. Он хочет сбежать из жизни и не знает, будет ли это в самом деле побегом. Ведь вполне может стать заключением. До конца веков, до конца вселенной. До того самого момента, когда черепаха, киты и слоны не сделают последние вдохи.

Именно тогда он встречает Стайлза. Уже находясь на этой грани, готовый перешагнуть ее, сделать все без лишних мыслей, сделать все быстро, как его научили несколько нет назад. Он уже готов, распрощавшись со всем, с чем еще мог позволить себе попрощаться. Он встречает Стайлза и видит в его глазах то, чего не видел никогда.

Темнота. Она прорезается сквозь радужку, заставляет ее рябить черным, меняться, поддаваться. И пока Стайлз говорит с отцом, буквально отбиваясь от него словами, и не замечает, что кто-то чужой, кто-то, кто не допущен в круг близких людей, запоминает Стайлза таким. Только малознакомые, или совсем незнакомые люди могут увидеть такое. Не постепенное изменение, а уже то, что произошло спустя время. Темнота расползается вокруг уголков рта Стайлза, завитками неумелых детских рисунков крадется от манжет рубашки вниз — до самых кончиков пальцев.

Стайлз резко вздрагивает, оглядывается на Пэрриша.

Смерть стоит возле здания и мерзко смеется. На такое она не ставила, но ей уже интересно кто тут выиграет.

Она снова делает ставку: они оба умрут.

Пэрриш смаргивает, переключается взглядом на бумаги, не разбирая написанного.


End file.
